


Parenting Styles

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch have a new baby and they realize they have very different parenting styles but they both adore their princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting Styles

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch and Effie were in the Capitol.

“Why are we at a theme park? Haymitch asked.

“Well, I want to see if there are rides for Hailey.

“Hailey is six months old. It would be a waste of time and money.

‘We can afford it.

“Yes, but she won’t remember it and we’ll have to bring her back in five years anyway.

Effie smiled. “Maybe you’d like to take me in the Tunnel of Love.

“Effie if you want to be on the news that’s fine with me. Haymitch Abernathy, former Victor and revolutionary caught making out with his wife in public. Is baby number two far behind? Is that a bump in Mrs. Abernathy’s dress?

Effie was enraged. “I got my figure back.

They were walking past the rides and they saw a ten year old telling her father. ‘No, Father. No. I will not wait my turn on this line. Let’s go to the front.

“Valencia, if we don’t wait on line we can’t get on the ride.

“I want to ride it now!!!!!!!!

“Valencia there is at least an hour’s wait. Do you want to have lunch first?

“NOOOOOOO I want to ride the roller coaster NOW NOW NOW.

Haymitch couldn’t stand it anymore. He went over to the man and said. ‘Are you going to let her talk to you like that?

The girl and her father had annoyed expressions until the man recognized Haymitch. “Are you Haymitch Abernathy? Quarter Quell Victor?

“Yes, but….

“Can I have a picture of you? He pulled out his camera. Your games were the first ones I really remembered I was about eight. It was so exciting when the girl threw the axe and you ducked. My father lost a fortune on you. He snapped five pictures in quick succession blinding Haymitch with the flash. 

“Umm look, I’m not here as a Victor. I’m just a father and I don’t think you should let your child talk to you like that.

“Well, would you tell her to stop? The father suggested.

Haymitch was stunned. What is that going to do? She’s never going to see me again.

“You’re one of the few Victors alive. Oh it would mean everything. Valencia, he killed three Careers by himself.

Haymitch was disgusted that Valencia was so impressed. He said. “Your father is right. You have to wait your turn and not complain.

She said in a high pitched tone. “I want to go on the ride NOOOWWWW

Haymitch shook his head. “I give up. If she were my daughter. I’d put her over my knee.

“Corporal Punishment is barbaric. The man said.

“Oh really? What were the Hunger Games? Haymitch asked. 

“Television.

Effie tugged on her husband’s arm to get him away before he did or said something they would both regret.

As they walked through the park half the kids were whining, bratty or deliberately disrespectful.

“Don’t parents discipline their children in the Capitol? Haymitch asked.

‘Of course.

“How were you punished?

“Well, there were time outs for not keeping my hair pretty.

“What????

“Yes, that’s why I like wigs so much because my hair is hard to tame. Or if I spilled something on my clothes. I had to sit in the naughty corner.

“The naughty corner??

“Yes. Sometimes if I was very mischievous I wouldn’t get dessert or have to go to bed early. My parents were quite strict. Effie said.

“Effie Trinket mischievous? It’s hard to believe.

“Well one time I switched my sisters blue socks with green ones. Her outfit didn’t match. My mother was furious.

‘Uh, huh and why did you commit this awful crime?

My sister ruined my art project on purpose. She wasn’t very creative and she felt I would get a higher score so…..she ripped it up when we got to school.

“That’s mean. Haymitch said. “Did you tell your mother?

“Yes. She said I shouldn’t have let Ellie get her hands on it.

‘This is the same Ellie you left our child with???

 

“Haymitch, she’s a grown woman and a mother herself. She’s not going to do anything to Hailey. “So, I’m guessing you were spanked all the time.

“No…not all the time. When my father was drunk….more than I should but after he died only a couple of times. My mother was a very patient woman. More often than not if I did something wrong she wouldn’t let me play outside. It’s very boring being stuck in a two room shack without toys.

“I can imagine. I don’t think we should spank Hailey.

If she ever acts half as obnoxious as most of the kids I’ve seen today, I will.

Effie pulled out a picture from her purse. “Look at that sweet face. Don’t tell me you could actually hit that little darling.

He laughed. “She’s six months old. Of course I won’t hit her. Effie…if your biggest crime was mis-matching your sister’s socks and my most serious offense was trying to catch a turkey by the fence it will probably never come up. 

“Well, I don’t approve at all.

‘Effie, I would only do it for deliberate disobedience or something dangerous like…..trying to wake me up by touching me.

“You should stop sleeping with the knife.

“I don’t use the knife when I’m in bed with you. I still use it if I’m on the couch or in my chair. It’s too much a part of me Effie.

“I know. We’ll just make it…the first rule.

“The first rule?

‘That’s the most important rule. Little kids can’t have too many rules in the beginning . It’s hard for them to remember.

“Okay..we’ll make that the first rule. Now can we get out of here?

They went back to her sister’s apartment and they could hear their daughter crying through the door.

Her sister flung open the door. “Your child is impossible.

Effie hurried into the bedroom where her daughter was wailing. ‘What’s wrong Sweetheart? Mama’s here. She picked the baby up and she started to calm down immediately.

“Did you feed her? Effie asked.

“Yes. At 2 just like you said.

‘Is she wet? Haymitch asked.

“No. I changed her. She’s just a brat. I put her down for a nap and she wouldn’t obey.

Haymitch glared at her. “She’s not a dog. She likes to cuddle for a couple of minutes after she eats. 

‘That spoils them. Ellie said.

“Catering to their every whim and whimper spoils them. Holding them for a couple of minutes is no big deal. Haymitch said.

“That’s what the nanny is for. Ellie said. “It’s not my fault you won’t get one.

“Ellie, I don’t need a nanny. Effie said. I like taking care of Hailey myself.

The baby started to cry again when she heard her mother raise her voice. Haymitch took her out of Effie’s arms.

‘I’m going to take the fussy girl into our room. You talk to your sister.

He laid on the bed and put Hailey on his chest. She put her ear right near his heart and started to coo. He rubbed her back and patted her bottom and she was asleep in two minutes.

Effie came up about half an hour later. “How is she? She whispered.

‘Fine. 

“Ellie says we’re bad parents.

‘Uh huh. What do you think?

Effie was serious. ‘I think we have a very happy baby who feels loved. My baby pictures never look as happy as Hailey.

Hailey started to wake up. She lifted her head and said Da da.

Effie gasped. “She said Dada. Did you hear that? She looked at you and said Dada. Effie clapped her hands. You’re such a smart girl. Such a very smart girl.

Effie picked up the baby. “Do you want to…go back to Twelve tomorrow?

“Yeah. Let’s get her home.


End file.
